


coffee breath

by hyuckieluv



Series: Boss!Mark & Intern!Hyuck [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckieluv/pseuds/hyuckieluv
Summary: his soft bed sheets still smelled of mark’s cologne, a scent that donghyuck had associated with home for so long.





	coffee breath

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is part of an au i'm working on and i just??? thought it was cute. also i wrote it when i first woke up and barely edited so ignore mistakes! love u<3

Donghyuck whined softly to himself as he stretched, his limbs squeaking in protest as he practically bent himself in half. Gentle sunlight flooded into the room through the gap in the curtains, illuminating his supple honey-kissed skin and sharp collarbones. His long, dark eyelashes fluttered open as he rolled onto his side, frowning at the lack of Mark Lee beside him. 

The dark bruises that were littered across his chest and stomach told him that last night definitely hadn’t been just a pleasant dream and that he had indeed ended up in bed with his _ extremely _hot boss. His soft bed sheets still smelled of Mark’s cologne, a scent that Donghyuck had associated with home for so long. He ran a hand through his messy hair as he sat up, a heavy feeling settling in the base of his stomach as he wondered if Mark had fled as soon as he woke. 

He attempted to swallow the lump in his throat as he reached for his charging phone, faltering when he saw Mark’s dress shoes still sat abandoned beside his closet. Only then did he realize that he lived alone, and yet he could hear soft footsteps on the wooden floors of his kitchen. 

With a newfound sense of hope swelling in his chest, he grabbed a sweater he’d thrown over his desk chair and pulled it on over his small frame. With the material swimming down past his thighs he shuffled out of his bedroom, wincing slightly as he stepped. His heart skipped a beat when he pushed open the door and saw the bare back of his boss standing in his kitchen, placing one of Donghyuck’s house blend coffee pods into the small black machine. 

The muscles in his shoulders flexed as he moved, basketball shorts hanging low around his hips as he hummed to himself. 

“Mark?” Donghyuck questioned, his voice wavering as he leaned against his door frame for support. Mark jumped slightly and turned around, his features softening when he saw Donghyuck's scrunched up face staring back at him. 

“Morning,” Mark laughed, a sound that rumbled low in his throat as he leaned against the marble counter.

“Hi,” Donghyuck’s voice was barely above a whisper as he tried to comprehend the scene playing out before him. Mark Lee was standing half-naked in his kitchen, making his coffee, his back covered in light scratch marks that Donghyuck had left. “I think I’m dreaming.” 

Mark chuckled, crossing his arms over his perfectly toned chest. “I’m pretty sure you’re not.” 

“Well,” Donghyuck shook his head as if trying to clear his mind. “There’s no way this is real.” 

Mark cocked a single eyebrow in the way that always made Donghyuck envious. He could never just raise one eyebrow, and it always made Mark look unfairly cool. “Come here then,” he said, his voice still raspy from the night before. Donghyuck hesitated momentarily before crossing his living room and waddling his way into Mark’s extended arms. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, enveloping himself with Mark’s entirely too familiar musk.

“You smell like daisies,” Mark mumbled against Donghyuck’s hair, earning a surprised intake of breath from the younger. “It’s nice.” 

The two stayed like that for several moments, wrapped in each other's arms and enjoying the feeling of being alone together on that cozy Sunday morning. Donghyuck bit back a whine as Mark eventually pulled away, glancing down at his intern’s pouting face. 

“I thought you left,” Donghyuck admitted, his fingers toying with the long sleeves of his pink sweater. Mark’s eyes widened, obviously shocked. 

“Why would I leave?” He asked, sounding curious and maybe even a little hurt. 

Donghyuck shrugged, unable to find the right words to express the way his insecurities made him think. 

“You didn’t think this was just a one night stand, did you?” Mark ran a thumb along Donghyuck’s soft jawline, his gaze wary.

“I mean,” Donghyuck puffed his cheeks out. “I’m not sure. Was it?” 

“Hyuck,” Mark dropped a kiss to the top of his head, hands falling to his shoulders. “No. No, it wasn’t.” 

Donghyuck shifted his weight to his left foot, his heart racing as he processed Mark’s words. “That means - you like me?” He proposed it as more of a hesitant question than a fact. 

“Yes,” Mark nodded, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Donghyuck, you’ve messed up my coffee order more times than I can count. I’ve fired others on the first day for that same reason.” 

“Hey!” Donghyuck squawked, attempting to pull away. “That’s mean!” 

“Yeah,” Mark snorted, circling an arm around his waist and pulling him back in close. 

Donghyuck grumbled something incoherent under his breath, quitting his struggling and instead resting his head against Mark’s shoulder. 

“I like you, Donghyuck. I wouldn’t have gone home with you if I didn’t. I would never lead you on like that,” Mark reassured, his voice clear and without a trace of dishonesty. 

“I like you too,” Donghyuck admitted, squirming under Mark’s sweet gaze. 

“I know,” he said, and Hyuck felt him shrug. He froze for a moment, slowly tilting his head back to look up at him. 

“What do you mean you know?” He questioned, incredulous. 

“You’re not subtle,” Mark teased, and Donghyuck whined loudly and ducked his head to hide the blush creeping across his face. “Trust me, the entire floor has heard you and Jaemin gossiping during coffee breaks.” 

“By the entire floor you mean Yuta, right?” Donghyuck recalled the few times he’d seen the older snooping around when he definitely wasn’t meant to be taking his break. 

“Yeah,” Mark admitted, earning a small giggle from Donghyuck. “Anyway, what do you say we make some breakfast? I make brilliant bacon pancakes,” Mark offered, glancing at the pan he’d retrieved from one of Donghyuck’s cupboards. 

“Alright then. Show me your cooking skills, Mr. Lee!” Donghyuck exclaimed, cupping his bosses' face and pressing a light, lazy kiss to his plump lips. He could absolutely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> pleaseee comment if u enjoyed this<33


End file.
